Annie's Adventure
by AOD RG
Summary: During the Season 5 Championship tournament, there is a stir among a few champions. Many seem to notice something off about famous assassin Katarina Du Couteau. One champion - Annable Hastur, decided to investigate what made Katarina's knives and shunpo's hit so hard. What she found set off a chain reaction to events that will forever change the youngest champion of the League.
1. Prologue

**Prologue-**

It is the end of the fifth season of competitive matches in the League of Legends, only one match separates the two teams, Team Demacian Warriors and Team Noxus Elite, from eternal glory.

During the last match between Team Noxus Elite and Team Elementalz, many champions and a few summoners start to notice something odd about another fellow champion: Katarina. Most suggested it was just advance techniques and skilled connection between summoner and champion, but a few champions in the match felt something different.

The Noxian assassin had noticeably been much stronger and faster with her skill, as if she wasn't affected by the Field Magic Dampening Spell used to help balance battles and keep power levels fair. Katarina was able to strike down a strong Nautilus with only a single thrown knife, and kill Anivia with two hits. Spectators all over Valoran were thrilled to see such prowess.

One champion in particular, Annie, was suspicious of the Noxian. In her last match with the assassin in which she died to the noxian a total of 40 times, despite being support when Katarina was top lane most of the match. The young champion decided to do some investigating. She believed Katarina must be cheating somehow, and was determined to prove it.

While Katarina was in the shower in the locker room after the usual festivities of the end tournament match, Annie snuck into her personal locker, which was conveniently left open. A mistake the assassin would regret soon.

Annie rummaged through the locker for anything that could prove she was cheating. In her search she found a small rune among the Noxian's many knives and daggers. Before she could look for anything else, however, the young champion was caught by Katarina just as she was getting out of the shower.

Katarina tried to grab her, but failed, slipping over the wet tiled floor quite comically. This gave Annie enough time to run out the door with the rune. Luckily for the assassin, she always had a posse of guards following her to ensure her safety, especially since a serious incident where several high ranking Noxian citizens went missing no less than a month ago. She never thought she'd need them, until now. She called the guards out to chase down the Dark Child while she was busy getting dressed. Katarina never expected them to catch her, but they could stall Annie long enough for her to find her and her bear.


	2. Chapter I - The Chase

Chapter I - The Chase -

I have never ran faster than this before in my life, even when playing on the fields. Kat's stupid guards just won't let up. Whatever this rock did, they certainly wanted it back. I tried throwing fireballs at them, but it just bounces off their metal armor. If it wasn't the last night of the Season, someone would probably yell at me for starting fires again.

These guards just won't stop. I think they're getting closer actually. Luckily there's a hall coming up I can lose them in. Tricking the guards by stepping left, immediately I charge down the right corridor. It seemed I lost them, since their footsteps faded.

Finally I get a chance to slow down and breathe. I guess I should introduce myself huh. My name's Annie Hastur, the Dark Child. Ugh I hate that title. It makes me sound worse than I am. At least it's not as bad a-

Suddenly while I was lost in my thoughts, a guard popped up in front of me! Luckily I was able to knock him out a bit with fire. Quickly I head down the other hall, just when the other guards were coming back to me. Great...

With no real other choice, I just head down the main hall again. I passed by the Grand Foyer. Perfect! Without thinking, I light a nearby table ablaze and tip it over. The crackling of the fire hitting the stone ground was awesome, but I couldn't stay to enjoy it. The guards weren't even slowed by that! How will I lose these guys?

More running... Getting tired. I can't keep up for long. There's one more intersection up ahead. It's my last chance to get away. But how do I... Wait I know! There's one spell I've been practicing that'll work here.

Quickly a white flame formed above my hand, warmer than my usual fire. Unfortunately it wasn't very good at setting things on fire, but it was good enough to blind people. Covering my eyes, I toss the orb at the ground in front of the guards, and instantly ball of light exploded, blinding them... I hope. Using this time, I dash down the nearest hall... The Ionian dorms. These guys never like me.

The light wouldn't last long, so I needed a room to hide in. Quickly I try to open every door in the hall, but they are all locked magically. I could just burn the door down, but that wouldn't hide me well... Just my luck, the last door in the hall was the only one left unlocked. Without thinking, I rushed in and close the door, hopefully in time. I didn't check to see if anyone saw me. Luckily their metal footsteps faded off away.

Now... I'm safe. Phew. I can finally sit down and catch my breath for a bi-

"Can I help you?"

A voice behind me startled me, causing me to jump and bang my head against the door.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, though quietly given how much my head hurt.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked. I recognized that voice... But from where. Naturally I lit a small fire to see who was in the room. I saw the fox girl Ahri, sitting on a be probably bigger than Tibbers and Cho'Gath combined.

Rubbing the back of my head, I nodded, "Yea... Sorry, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Brushing my tails before bed..." Ahri replied, sounding annoyed, "What are you doing in my room?"

Probably should have realized this was Ahri's room.

"Sorry... I was running and needed a place to hide. This room was the only one unlocked."

"Why were you running?" She asked, seemingly more concerned now. Probably could just tell her. Not like she's going to tell a Noxian.

"Kat's guards".

She scoffed at hearing Kat's name, "Katarina? What did you do to anger that bitch?"

I giggled a little. My parents always told me never to say words like that, but a lot of the other guys liked to use bad words. It was kinda cool hearing people use them.

"I... Stole something... Something she rea-" A knock at the door startled me again.

"Um... Noxian inspection! Open up, please!" A woman's voice called up.

"Oh no!" I silently shrieked, "They found me!" Quickly I looked for a place to hide. The desk was too small, and the closet door was closed. Guess I gotta go under the bed.

Quickly I dived under the huge bed and blew out my flame. More loud knocking. How did she not wake anyone else? Come to think of it... How did the chase not wake anyone?

"Open up please!" The guard exclaimed again.

"Go away!" Ahri called out. I'm glad she's helping me. Not a whole lot of people like helping me cause of Tibbers.

"Please, I need to talk with An-"

"Private!" Some unknown deep voice exclaimed. Probably captain...or summoner, "Get back here! Katarina needs us upstairs."

"...Yessir," The girl guard said. She walked off quickly, and as soon as I couldn't hear their metal footsteps, I sighed.

"That was too close," I said as I crawled out from under the bed.

"What was that about?" Ahri questioned.

"Noxian guards," I said, "Mean ones..."

"Why did they want you?" Ahri wondered.

I shrugged, "Probably because I took her rock."

"Rock?" Ahri asked, "Can I see?"

"Um..." Should I show her the rock? I mean...she did help me, and she has no love for Kat... "Sure" I took the rock out from my pocket and handed it to the fox-girl.

She took the rock in hand and studied it, "Hmm... looks... like a rune. Like what summoners use to empower us on the fields."

"Really?...Then...this is probably why she's so strong," I concluded brilliantly.

Ahri agreed, "I think so..."

"Can we use it against her?" I eagerly asked.

"I think you need Summoner magic," She explained, "Which is why I want to know why Katarina would have it...she doesn't have Summoner magic...does she?"

"Hmm..." I shrugged, "Maybe I'll go to the Library to find out." The Grand Library had an entire floor dedicated to runes and stuff. Odds are there's something there explaining what it did.

"Maybe...but you can't go out now...the guards will catch you," She explained, "I think you should stick around for the night."

"I can't," I knew I couldnd't stay long. Not only did Ahri's room just smell funny, but I needed to get back upstairs to my room and get Tibbers. The League tried to get me to act more adult, so they told me not to walk around with my stuffed bear off the fields. Since then, I simply kept him up stairs safe and sound...but if Kat's guards found my room...

Quickly I rush toward the door again after taking the rune from Ahri's hand. I left in a hurry, not even giving Ahri a chance to stop me. I had to make sure Tibbers was okay...


	3. Chapter II - The Fall of a Friend

Chapter II - The Fall of a Friend-

I get up the stairs with ease, but up at the top there's a couple guards blocking my path. Lucky for me, however, they are stupid enough to have their backs turned and there's a torch right next to me. It was almost too easy...almost. The torch was difficult to get loose without them turning around. But I managed, cause I'm awesome like that!

I toss the torch at the guards and just laugh. One of the guards started flailing around screaming "FIRE FIRE FIRE" While the other guy thought it was a good idea to bash him with a fire extinguisher to put it out. How did these guys ever make it to be Katarina's guards, I'll never know. He passed out and the other guy simply walked off after throwing the extinguisher away. I'm surprised he didn't hear my laughter at that point...or maybe he did I don't know.

After he was gone I was able to sneak toward my room. It seemed there weren't any more guards on the way...but there was a huge mess in the hall. Like one of Janna's tornadoes ran through the floor. And the mess lead to my room...not a good sign. Slowly I head to the room and push open the door ,which fell off its hinges when it fully opened, and light up a flame to see. What I saw...I can't even describe with anything other than destruction on a whole new level!

My bed was cut in half and torn in two. My desk was nothing but rubble and wooden shards...even the contents were destroyed. Luckily there was nothing important in there but old journals from my first days of being a champion.

My lamp was wrecked and my candles were left buried in the debris, many cut in half or sliced to pieces. Pictures that once were on my wall were left broken and ripped on the floor. Even my bookcase with old spellbooks was tossed to the ground and smashed. The books were torn apart and scattered everywhere...no chance of recovering them now.

As I scanned over the unimaginable destruction in my room, I notice the door to my closet torn in half on the ground. Inside the large closet, a purple light appeared behind some rubble. Someone was still in here!

Angrily I storm into the closet and shout, "Hey! Who's there?!"

A blond woman wearing the guard's armor stood up and turned to me, "Hmm..oh...you're here..."

I gasped loudly. In the guard's hand was...was...TIBBERS' SEVERED HEAD!

"TIBBERS!" I exclaim. Before the guard could even think I yank his head from her hand, and the severed body from her other hand.

"Um...sorry kid," The guard started in a pathetic way to apologize. I simply stared at the remains of my best friend...my guardian...my toy. Stuffing fell from his head over the ground, like blood from a corpse. I tried summoning his spirit, but nothing came out. His vessel was destroyed, so his soul went with it. If this was on the Fields Summoner magic could repair him, but...now he's...gone...

I think I cried, I can't remember. I know all that was on my mind was how Tibbers was dead. I can't...I just couldn't believe it. Tibbers has always been with me, ever since we found each other when I was like 2... He's always by my side, defending me on the fields, keeping evil people away... now he's gone. Who could have done this...THE GUARD!

"...Kid, wake up," The guard's words woke me back up from my thoughts. This was her fault wasn't it...she cut Tibbers up, and probably was trying to shred his remains before I found him. I should...I should burn her for this!

I ignite a small flame in my hand, engulfing Tibbers' head in a fiery red blaze which only proved to feed the flame more. The guard instinctively jumped back, muttering something I didn't catch. All I cared about was seeing her burn for this. Flames surrounded me and spread out to the entire room, burning down the wood. If it wasn't for the protective shielding around every room in the Institute, the entire building might have burned, but I don't care. Her dead will make up for it...

The guard cowered back, pleading for her life, but I just responded, "Did you give Tibbers mercy? Did you let him go?"

"I didn't harm your bear!" The guard exclaimed.

Obviously a lie. Or maybe it wasn't...what difference did it make? One of the guards probably did it, and she was the one left behind. Destroying a room is one thing, but killing Tibbers...that's unacceptable.

"Lies!" I shout, causing the flames in my hand my and around the room grow hotter. The wooden remains from the destruction in the main room burned up as well...probably for the best. I didn't want to clean that up anyway. Right now...This guard was dying. That was all that I cared about.

"Wait...Annie! Calm down," The blonde pleaded again.

"SHUT UP!," I scream. Fire shot down from the walls fairly close to her, almost catching her hair...so close.

"WAIT! I can take you to Kat...she did all this, not me!"

Kat?...Shoulda known. She probably did this... or ordered the guards to. I bet she killed Tibbers and probably laughed while doing so. All to find that rune huh...

"Annie..." The guard tried to dodge the flame surrounding around her, "please...shut off the fire...I'm here to help you, I didn't kill your bear."

Something in her voice seemed genuine. People usually beg and plead when they are about to die. I've heard more than enough begging from the fields to naturally ignore it. But...this guard...she wasn't begging to bargaining...she sounded...real...

"You...why should I listen to you?" I barked out angrily.

"Be-because...I'm Demacian...I don't go around hurting little girls...even if they stole something from me," The guard tried to reason. I had no clue what she meant, though there was a hint of desperation in her voice.

"What?"

"I mean...hy-hypotheti-cally..." She explained rather quickly. She stammered something out that I didn't catch.

I was angry, depressed, and above all vengeful. I didn't care if this guard was responsible or not...she worked for Katarina, so I wanted to see her burn. If she died, Kat would know she was next. I moved the flames around the room closer to the guard quickly.

"Wait!" She exclaimed pathetically, "St-stop...I can help...you" She coughed quite a bit..probably from all the smoke in the air. I didn't mind it...smoke was always a good sign to me. With a wave of my hand one of the flames brushed over the guard, singing her armor and burning the cloth off her arm braces. After that, the guard quickly stood up and was immediately surrounded by a purple bubble...kind of like a shield that mages like to use.

"Look, kid...let me help you out here," She started. I ignored her and threw more fire...it didn't do anything to her this time though. The shield absorbed all of the heat, "Stop...Annie. I can help get your revenge on Katarina...if you would just trust me on this..."

I really wish she would just shut up... "Would you just shut up already? I don't need help... Kat's going to burn for this...and so are you."

"I can take you to her," She offered, "And without having to deal with a hundred guards..."

"I can take them," I stated defiantly. Though...if this one is any example...It'll take some work. Why won't this guard just die?! No matter how much fire I throw at her, she just keeps absorbing it... This is unfair!

"Can you?" She asked tauntingly, "I saw you running from just ten of them...and those weren't even elite guards. You'll need help, and I offer it."

As much as I hate to admit it...she was right. One guard is one thing, but 10 or 100...there'd be nothing I could do. Especially since fire doesn't seem to do anything to this one. But...why did she want to help me? Was it because I held a 1,000 degree flame to her face right now?

"Why do you care?" I ask, slowly retreating the flame back.

"Be-because...I'm...," The woman coughed, "I'm a...spy."

"Spy?" A Demacian spy...I had thought Demacia was too stupid to use spies, "Why are you spying on Katarina?"

"For info...on that rune," She replied, "We think she's planning on using it to overthrow Grand Generals Swain and Darius to take over Noxus...And that is something we can't allow."

After what felt like an hour of simply staring at this guard to find any hint of her lying or trying to deceive, all the fire except for a few cinders fade into the air. The smoke remained, but it slowly thinned out a little through the charred vent shafts in the ceiling. "You want the rune... to stop Kat?"

The woman nodded, "Yes...but we have no idea what it does exactly. That's why I was sent to try to retrieve it. Lucky me, you beat me to it...I want Katarina stopped...and if possible that rune destroyed or used against her."

"So what were you doing with Tibbers?"

"I was trying to fix him...to undo some of the damage in here. But you came home a little earlier than I expected..."

I looked down at the ground. Tibbers' burnt ashes and beady eyes are all that remain of his toy form. He was such a good friend too... never hurt anyone unless told to...always kept me safe. He didn't deserve to be cut in half by Katarina...he didn't even deserve to be burned like this... I have to make things right again. Katarina WILL pay for killing my friend.

"Alright...if you can take me to Katarina, I'll let you live," I offer.

"Perfect!" The guard's purple bubble shield faded away, "I can't take you now, though. Likely she's back in her room and there's virtually no way to get in without her noticing. But...know what we can do."

"Wait wait...hold up..." I ignite a single flame in my hand, "You said you could take me to her."

"But not right now." She explained hastily. She rushed passed me, "Come, we need to go to the Library...I know someone down there who can help tell us what that rune does and how to use it."

Hesitantly I follow her, taking a quick look through the room. It was completely charred and burned. Nothing survived... except...a little picture under the ashes that were either the bed or the bookcase. It was a picture of the first day Amumu met Tibbers and I... He looked so happy then. Then again...he's always unusually happy around us...

I take the picture and place it in my dress pocket before heading out with the guard. If she's a spy, she likely is lying to me right now...and if she isn't then she was lying anyway. She hasn't even told me her name...

"Wait...before we go any further...what's your name?"

"Sorme," She replies, "Alice Sorme."

Well...at least now I knew her name. But that doesn't change much...I still don't trust her. I just hope she's useful enough to get me to Katarina.


End file.
